Reminders of the Past
by WeAllFlyHigh
Summary: Although the world moved on and changed, some couldn't move with it. It was because Scorpius knew them that he knew the truth and was able to change. Haunted Manor!


I wanted to post something else before break ended and this was on my flash drive. So read and review please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Reminders of the Past

The world had changed since Voldemort had been defeated. But at the same time, some things had not changed at all.

Respectable pureblood families were still rich and were important members of society. Those influential families expected a lot of things to go their way. When a pureblood lady entered a shop it was expected that she would immediately receive assistance or if a pureblood man voiced his opinion it was expected that he be listened to. Most importantly when something truly scandalous went on in a pureblood family it would never become public knowledge.

It was because these things had not changed for the Malfoy family that people thought Scorpius would still have the old pureblood prejudices. But they couldn't have been more wrong.

His mother had told him that he was high class that he deserved more but her soft voice couldn't compete with the harsh screams that invaded Scorpius's room. No matter how he tried to block them out, he couldn't stop hearing them.

They didn't come every night but they came often enough that he felt he had to know more. One night when his parents were out and the house elves had fallen asleep he decided to find out where these screams were coming from and who was causing them. He crept through the hallways using the noise as a guide. By the time he reached the unused ballroom he could hear it all perfectly.

Most of the sounds were the screams he had heard in his room. But now, standing just outside of the room that held their source, they were more desperate, pain filled, and agonizing. He knew in some way that he couldn't explain that these voices had been pleading for their lives and that the pleas had been ignored or more likely enjoyed. A part of Scorpius wished that the screams were all he heard.

Underneath all the screams he could hear laughter; the most prominent that of a female. Her laughter was mixed with her yells and had a crazed echo in it. Her voice rose and fell behind the door. Whenever it faded jeering voices took its place. He could not make out the words and for that small mercy he was grateful.

As he listened in the voices never stopped or moved. So with determined shaky hands he flung open the door.

Nothing, not even an echo of the screams remained. The ballroom was untouched. He knew that his family hadn't used it since the war but the heavy layers of dust showed that even the house elves had avoided it. He wondered if he should enter. Maybe remove some of the dust. Would he discover the source of the noise then?

Hurriedly he shut the door as quietly as he could and ran back to the sanctuary of his room.

How Scorpius wished that only the screams disturbed his life. But every once in while, when he was young, his family would have company over. The elves would be busy preparing the meals or readying the entertainment for the night so his parents would decide to show off what a good boy he was. They would ask him in a kind but demanding voice to go and fetch them a bottle of wine. Scorpius never disobeyed.

He would bring a small lantern as his only protection and would descend into the cellar. He knew that there was no one down there but he felt like he was being watched. Sometimes he would even hear the rattling of metal or the whisper of a door shutting. Still, he would walk to the far end of the cavernous room and would open the barred door to the wine.

The experience was always unnerving but only one time, the last time, was it truly frightening.

He had had selected a wine like he normally would but then the routine was disturbed. Another door had begun to rattle. Shocked at the noise He had turned around swiftly. He saw a something behind another door reaching toward him. He began to run toward the exit. He glimpsed flashes of other forms and eyes focused on him. He felt a burning on his arm and neck but didn't stop. He flew out the door and didn't think of turning around to shut it.

Only when he reached the entrance to the drawing room where his parents awaited him did he slow down. His mother was the first to spot him enter and with a gasp she flew to his side. The bottle was ignored as his parents and their guests flocked around him asking questions and treating the scratches that began at his neck and wrapped around his arms.

They had concluded that he had fallen into some rusty bars or chains left over from when the cellar had been used as a dungeon.

It was true that he did not hold the old prejudices in his heart but Scorpius was still a pureblood and he would never tell anyone what he knew. There was no difference in purebloods or muggleborns or even muggles for that matter. They all had souls and it was those poor lost souls that told him so each night with their scream and dared him to defy what they had taught him every time he entered the cellar.

Yes, the world may have changed since Voldemort's defeat but the ghosts of his victims could never forget.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes I declare Malfoy Manor haunted.<p>

It's my head cannon that wizards come back as the ghosts we all know and love. But muggle ghosts, or at least the energy they leave behind, don't come back like that. They don't have forms like the wizard ghost and can't cause much harm. (The dungeons ghosts are very "upset" that's why they could leave marks.) Most of the time they're just repeating the last moments of their life. I think wizards are just to full of themselves to think of researching muggle ghost and that's why they don't know anything about them.

Please Review


End file.
